


70 Years of Music, 18 Months, and 1 Budding Relationship

by NerdyKat



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyKat/pseuds/NerdyKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers came out of the ice and fought aliens in New York. Then he received an email that changed everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Story

A couple weeks after the Battle of New York, Steve got a strange email that a playlist had been added to his iTunes account by someone named ‘Skyenet’. SHIELD had given him the email, which was supposed to be secure, so this was strange for two reasons. First, he didn’t even know what iTunes was, let alone that he had an account. Second, he didn’t know anyone named anything remotely close to ‘Skyenet’. Stark had to explain to him what a username was, but he still didn’t understand why someone would want to be anonymous.

Along with the strange email about his iTunes account was another detailing his login credentials for iTunes. So he signed in and saw that Skyenet had sent him a playlist. The playlist was titled ‘Best Hits: 1946-1949’ and was 150 songs long. Steve had owned records and a record player, but had never seen so many songs in one place before in his life. All the songs were exactly what the playlist’s title described: songs from the three years after he had fallen into the ice. Steve enjoyed Perry Como’s ‘Prisoner Of Love’, the number one from 1946, but the playlist also included songs from the Andrews Sisters, who Steve had met during his tour days; multiple Bing Crosby songs, with a note that Steve needed to watch White Christmas and the 1956 film Anything Goes (Steve was saving White Christmas for Christmas, at Pepper Potts’ recommendation); the Nat King Cole trio; and Doris Day (more movie recommendations accompanied those songs, with emphasis on films like Please Don’t Eat the Daisies).

The other Avengers were curious to varying degrees. Tony spent days trying to track down who Skyenet was, but got nowhere, which frustrated him to no end. The others were rather entertained by watching him flail. Clint was oddly fascinated by the music of the 40s, and Steve didn’t really blame him after hearing what Clint called music. Natasha, who could hack, smirked at Steve until Steve accused her of being the sender of the email. Natasha admitted that she was good, but she wasn’t so good that she could locate an email address that supposedly didn’t exist, then email it without leaving any sign. Bruce was the most helpful, showing Steve how to search for and purchase more songs on iTunes as well as searching on YouTube for more music.

After he was done ranting about being unable to find Skyenet, Tony got him a StarkPod to hold the songs so that he could listen to music while he was on his way to or on the way back from a SHIELD mission or while he was on a run. This was accompanied by a rant about apples that Steve didn’t really understand; Steve enjoyed the ability to carry his music with him immensely. While a lot of things in his world seemed to be on fast forward (they wanted how much for a cup of coffee??) or simply skipping ahead decades (he was still getting over the fact that phones could be carried with you), the playlist was a taste of home that was actually period-appropriate, rather than the recording of that Dodger’s game that SHIELD had pulled.

A month to the day from the first time Skyenet had emailed him, Steve got another playlist of another 150 songs - ‘Best of: 1950-1953’. Steve had loved ‘Mona Lisa’, by Nat King Cole and ‘How High The Moon’, by Les Paul and Mary Ford. Other songs in the list of 150 titles included equally enjoyable songs from Eartha Kitt, Tony Bennett, and Rosemary Clooney.

Tony was beside himself trying to figure out who was sending Steve the playlists. He would try tracking the emails, intermittently muttering “impossible” to himself as he typed at a rapid pace. Despite Tony’s best efforts, skills, and ego, whoever was sending Steve the playlists seemed untraceable. The other Avengers, Tony included, started taking bets on who Skyenet was (Tony was convinced it was a middle-aged, overweight audiophilic nerd who lived in his mom’s basement). Despite some slight security concerns regarding the fact that someone had found Steve’s personal email, the others seemed to take on a much more relaxed stance on the subject. “It’s actually a pretty good idea,” Clint said one morning as they listened to a Bing Crosby album that Steve had found. “Taking you through decade by decade rather than by genre. Music builds on itself and dropping you in the middle of things had to be odd.”

Steve nodded. “It was rather strange. And there’s so much of it, it’s hard to know where to start,” he said.

“It’ll give you a chance to experience the progression of music in order,” Bruce said. “Experience it the way it was meant to be experienced.” 

The Playlist of 1954-1956 brought on ‘Papa Loves Mambo’ (more Perry Como), ‘Sh-Boom’ by the Crew Cuts, ‘That's Amore’ by Dean Martin, and what Clint called “Sock Hop” music like ‘Rock Around The Clock’ by Bill Haley and His Comets. Steve was enjoying the increased beat; some of the music that he had heard from Tony’s lab or from other Avengers’ apartments started to make a little more sense than they did when he was only exposed to 1940s music. Bruce was right. With the skills the others had taught him Steve was able to branch out from the now 450 songs that he had been sent.

1957-1959 brought Steve into the era of Elvis Presley, Chuck Berry, and Jerry Lee Lewis. This newest playlist drew Clint and Tony into an unprompted, long-winded explanation of the birth of Rock and Roll as the modern generation knew it today versus the more classical Rock and Roll. Now that the 1950s had all been delivered from Steve’s ‘Music Ninja’ as Tony called Skyenet, Steve began exploring the music from the decade more on his own. He really liked Nat King Cole and Ella Fitzgerald since they reminded him of living in Brooklyn during the Roaring Twenties. Sometimes on summer nights, when they had the money, he and Bucky would take take the subway into Manhattan and go to a jazz club. Steve remembered almost perfectly going to see Louis Armstrong play one night, and Steve had been inspired to paint a huge canvas of color and movement just by the sounds the trumpeter could make. On a whim, he had emailed Skyenet about it and the Music Ninja had responded almost immediately, demanding that he tell everything he could remember about the experience. It hurt a lot to remember Bucky, but it was nice to remember the good times. He emailed her back the story (though he still wasn’t totally sure it was a ‘her’). 

‘The Best of 1960-1963’ that came that November had Steve listening to Bobby Darin, Chubby Checker, and Ray Charles. Steve couldn’t help but feel a pang as he listened to some of the songs and imagined him and Peg cutting a rug on the dance floor of any of a dozen supper clubs in the city. It left him moping around the tower for days until Natasha finally put down her bet against Tony about who Skyenet really was. As opposed to a middle-aged, overweight man, Natasha bet that Skyenet was a woman in her mid-twenties. The others had laughed the bet off, but Steve was torn between wondering what Natasha knew and how much Natasha’s supposed desire to marry him off was influencing her. Tony got into an argument with Natasha that lasted nearly a week since Tony got all ‘butt hurt’ (Clint’s word, not Steve’s) over the idea that there was a hacker out there better than Tony that was (a) half his age and (b) a woman.

Still, if Natasha was right, maybe that wouldn’t be so bad. And even if Natasha was wrong, Steve had nothing against making friends with people, so long as they wanted to be friends with Steve Rogers rather than Captain America. So after a few weeks of Steve and Skyenet emailing back and forth about Steve’s experiences of the 1930s and 40s and Skyenet’s experiences in the modern era (no personal details were shared other than Skyenet’s confirmation that she was female. Steve knew that she didn’t have any family, lived on the internet, and hated secrets), Steve asked if they could see a movie together. Skyenet refused to meet, but rigged their computers to be shared and they watched All About Eve together. What Natasha didn’t know wouldn’t hurt her. They were just friends, after all.

Steve gave her his cell phone number and Skyenet texted him so he had her number. Between missions and training, they chatted about books, movies and music. Steve got a record player and had started accumulating records from used music shops. When Steve told this to Skyenet, this launched them into a long debate about digital music versus records. Skyenet consented that records often times sounded better, but noted that digital music was more portable. Something in the way that Skyenet had said it gave Steve the impression that they didn’t really have a homebase and instead moved from place to place often enough that they didn’t have much in the way of “stuff”. Sometimes if Steve was on a mission or Skyenet was offline, some hours would pass between messages, but they always answered each other eventually.

On Christmas Eve, Skyenet sent Steve a 150 song list of Christmas songs that had come out since 1945. Steve, in turn, sent Skyenet a sketch that he did of all the Avengers eating Christmas Dinner. After the long months, Skyenet noted that Steve could call her Skye, since all her friends did. They watched White Christmas together that night which launched Steve into several stories about the Howlies during the war. Steve noticed after that night that Skye didn’t share many personal stories herself. When Steve asked her about this a few days later, Skye noted that she really didn’t have that many stories to tell. She explained that she was an orphan who ran away from the system at sixteen who didn’t even know her real name or who her parents were. She admitted that she was a massive audiophile and classic film buff and when it had come out that Steve was still alive, but had missed the past seventy years, Skye felt that she needed to ease him into an education. Skye had assumed correctly that people would recommend their favorite films rather than give Steve any kind of order to what they were recommending to him. And no matter what anyone said, you couldn’t just show Steve the iconic films without any logical order to them. Sure Donnie Darko was a cult classic and a must-see, but throwing the Man Out of Time in blind was just cruel.

The new year brought new traditions. In addition to the monthly music lists, Steve and Skye “met up” every other weekend, schedules permitting, and watched a movie. Steve was going to just watch them as people recommended them, but Skye thought it was better to do it in order of release. Sometimes they watched some of Steve’s favorites as well, and spent long hours sometimes just talking. Skye never asked about Peggy and Bucky or the other Commandos and Steve never offered any information.

Steve found that Skye was skilled with technology and she was a safer resource then most of his other friends. Tony would walk him through it, but talked to him like a two-year-old while he was doing it and his patience didn’t last very long. Natasha would also walk him through it, but would try to fix him up on a date or talk to him about the identity of Skyenet. As usual, Natasha was far more perceptive than Steve had initially given her credit for. Clint was helpful, but he wasn’t all that adept at technology beyond channel surfing and taking selfies on Instagram. Bruce’s heart was in the right place, but he had the tendency to go on long rants on how the technology worked rather than focusing on how to use it, leaving Steve more confused than he was to begin with. Skye would answer all his questions, no matter how dumb, and walked him through how to use Facebook, Twitter, Snapchat, and other social media sites. She also taught him how to use search engines (Google, never Yahoo). The more Skye walked him through things in the new world, the less confusing it became and there was the added bonus that he got to spend time talking with Skye. 

Time passed. Skye refused to say what she did for work, which called attention to Steve’s growing suspicion that Skye was a SHIELD agent. She also refused to visit Steve either in New York or where Fury stationed him when he was working for SHIELD in Washington. Steve was persistent in inviting her though, even just for a meal, but Skye was adamant in her refusal. Steve thought he might be barking up the wrong tree except for the fact that every time that every time that she turned him down, she was extremely apologetic about not being able to accept. His second ask did earn him a video call though.

“So at last we finally meet,” Steve said with smile. Skye was very pretty. 

“I figured some face to face time might not be so bad,” Skye said with a blush. Her blush was pretty too, Steve noted.

They talked for hours on that particular phone call, and afterwards, Skye seemed far less wary about calling and taking calls from Steve. By August, Steve could tell that he was beginning to convince her to allow him the privilege of taking her out. From what little Skye had said about previous boyfriends and what Pepper and Natasha had told him about dating in this new era, it seemed that chivalry was appreciated by women everywhere, but hardly ever used. Steve didn’t get the reasoning behind the main motivations that Pepper and Natasha speculated on. 

Even in the 40s, Steve never doubted that a woman could hold her own against a man. If his Ma hadn’t taught him that, Peg certainly would have. That didn’t mean that a gentleman shouldn’t be courteous and chivalrous when he asked a dame out dancing. If Skye wasn’t attached and she was willing, Steve was determined to show Skye a good time. But in late August, something must have changed, because Skye suddenly changed and became secretive and online less and less. She said that she was busy with a project, but Steve somehow got the impression that there was more to the story than Skye was telling Steve.

Then in November, all communication ceased. Skye’s daily text messages, emails, and snapchats stopped without warning. Steve tried not to panic. She didn’t answer his emails and wasn’t on any of her usual Internet hangouts. He didn’t mention it to anyone, trying to convince himself that Skye had gotten busy with a project. Sometimes she was a day or two late delivering something she promised Steve, or they had to postpone a movie so she could finish a project, but Steve had grown rather accustomed to hearing from her at least once a day. One of the possibilities that the Avengers had postulated about was that Skye was a member of SHIELD. This was the first point that Steve hoped that she was, because it meant that Skye was called away on a long mission rather than anything else. The first couple weeks, it was just a passing worry. He spent most of his down time in the common area staring at his phone and trying to will it into action. 

The others took notice at Steve’s moping but said nothing. By week three, Skye had Steve really worried. By week five, Steve had worked himself up to fear. At week seven, as he was just working himself up to terror when HYDRA came out of the shadows. Then all trace that Skye ever existed - all the text messages and communication on the internet disappeared. It was as if Skye had never existed. The only thing left was a letter on a notepad on his desktop.

Steve,

I’m sorry that I have to do this. I wish I didn’t but given the last few days and weeks…  I hope that someday I can explain everything. 

It wasn’t signed, but Steve knew who it was from, especially with the file “Best of 2004-Present” that had appeared on his Desktop. It was something, Steve supposed, that he at least knew that she was alive. Steve soon discovered that that information didn’t really help the situation. Steve threw himself into hunting down HYDRA bases. Natasha actually let go of the idea of setting him up with someone. It seemed like, between Bucky and Skyenet, his friends were all walking on eggshells around him. 

Months passed. The pain of missing Skye never really went away. Steve realized after a couple of months that he could have loved Skye if he had gotten the chance to meet her. She was funny, kind, strong, and had a quality to her that reminded him of Peggy. Steve knew that Skye had been safe after the fall of SHIELD, 

“There’s someone I think you should all meet,” Fury said. “... again.”

The Avengers all looked up as the door that opened and stood up. Tony pointed at the man at front. “Zombie! It’s a zombie,” Tony  all but shouted.

Steve didn’t register who was there, because directly behind him stood Skye. She seemed a lot older, more tired, but it was her. Steve found that he was running towards her without really thinking about it. Pushing past the man in front, Steve found himself in front of Skye and kissed her before his brain caught up to his body. After a moment of surprise, Skye wrapped her arms around Steve’s neck and kissed him back hungrily. The only thing that made her pull away was when someone Steve didn’t know said, “Think he’s gonna greet us all like that? Because I wouldn’t say no to a turn.” 

Skye pulled away and blushed heavily. “Shut up, Jemma.”

Thor grinned. "If this is some kind of custom for greeting beautiful maidens, I am all for it!" he boomed.

The mousey-haired brunette next to Skye seemed distracted by Clint’s arms and a blonde was glancing between one of the men who had come with them and Thor. An older Asian woman made a beeline for him though. She lept in the air, wrapped her ankles around his waist, and Thor kissed her happily.

“What the bloody hell is going on??” someone asked.

“I’ll go find the bleach,” another person sighed.

“When in Rome,” Natasha said with a grin, going up to a curly-haired man about Skye’s age and kissing him hard. The man took a step back, paled for a second, then seemed to come to his senses and kissed Natasha back.

“Skye?” the voice of the man behind him registered. Steve turned and saw Phil Coulson, alive and well, standing behind him. 

“It’s fine, DC,” she said.

“Skye?” Tony asked. “Like… Skyenet?”

“I’m Skyenet,” Skye said, looking like she wasn’t sure she wanted to admit it. 

“You mean Skyenet really is half my age and a woman?” Tony asked Steve. Steve nodded cheekily. “Damn it, I was really hoping I wasn’t going to have to buy Romanov that Porsche.”

Skye sagged against Steve and Steve quickly picked her up and carried her over to the couch. Skye blushed lightly as Steve set her down and Jemma came to her senses and came over. “Oh Skye, I told you you shouldn’t have come along when you were so fatigued from…” Jemma trailed off, glancing between the two. “Do you two know each other or something?”

“Something like that,” Skye admitted. “I -”

“She was his music ninja,” Tony said. “Started sending him untraceable playlists since just after the Battle of New York until about a year and a half ago.”

“That wasn’t my fault,” Skye said, slurring slightly. Something was clearly wrong. “Coulson put that stupid bracelet on me and then I got shot…” That wasn’t something Steve wanted to hear. “Then there was the whole Ward and HYDRA thing, then the thing with my parents…” Skye yawned and Steve sat next to her, putting his arm around her and trying to reassure himself that she was here and safe. 

“Is she okay?” Clint asked.

“She should be,” Jemma answered precisely, “however, I think she she would benefit from a lie down. She’s still recovering from her mother trying to kill her.”

Everyone in the room froze. Skye’s eyes shot wide open. “Jemma, I’m going to kill you,” Skye said, not a trace of slurring in her voice.

“Coulson?” Natasha asked, curiously.

“You know what?” Steve said tensely, picking Skye up. He need a full explanation of everything that had happened from Skye herself. Skye looked at him tiredly, but still a little warily, obviously knowing he’d want one. “I think I need to hear all this from Skye, so I’m going to take her to lie down and you guys can discuss it as much as you want.”

“Don’t you need a guest bedroom for that?” Jemma asked someone else as Steve headed for the elevator.

The elevator doors closed and Skye started giggling. “So what about that date you promised me?” she said.

Steve couldn’t help but grin to himself.


	2. The Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sample of the music that Skye sent Steve.

1946-1949: (Sent June 2012)

1\. Symphony by Benny Goodman  
2\. Rumors Are Flying by The Andrews Sisters and the Les Paul Trio  
3\. Near You by Francis Craig  
4\. Woody Woodpecker by Kay Kyser  
5\. Riders In The Sky by Vaughn Monroe  
6\. Sioux City Sue by Bing Crosby  
7\. Manana by Peggy Lee  
8\. Peg O' My Heart by Harmonicats  
9\. The Whiffenpoof Song by Bing Crosby  
10\. To Each His Own by Tony Martin  
11\. It's Magic by Doris Day  
12\. Buttons & Bows by Dinah Shore  
13\. Anniversary Song by Tex Beneke and the Glenn Miller Orchestra OR Guy Lombardo OR Dinah Shore  
14\. They Say It's Wonderful by Perry Como  
15\. (I Love You) For Sentimental Reasons by Nat King Cole  
16\. Too Fat Polka by Arthur Godfrey  
17\. "Anything You Can Do" by The Andrews Sisters, Bing Crosby & Dick Haymes  
18\. Love Somebody by Doris Day and Buddy Clark  
19\. Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah by James Baskett  
20\. "'A' — You're Adorable" by Perry Como  
21\. Night And Day by Frank Sinatra  
22\. Some Enchanted Evening by Perry Como  
23\. "Deep In The Heart Of Texas" by Bing Crosby, Woody Herman & His Woodchoppers  
24\. To Each His Own by The Ink Spots  
25\. Jump in Line by Harry Belafonte

1950-1953: (July 2012)

Mona Lisa by Nat King Cole  
1\. Because Of You by Tony Bennett  
2\. Wheel of Fortune by Kay Starr  
3\. Chattanoogie Shoe Shine Boy by Red Foley  
4\. You Belong to Me by Jo Stafford  
5\. Auf Wiederseh'n, Sweetheart by Vera Lynn  
6\. A Guy Is A Guy by Doris Day  
7\. How High The Moon by Les Paul and Mary Ford  
8\. C'est Si Bon by Eartha Kitt  
9\. Your Cheating Heart by Hank Williams  
10\. Unforgettable by Nat King Cole  
11\. I'm Walking Behind You by Eddie Fisher  
12\. Blue Tango by Rosemary Clooney  
13\. There's No Tomorrow by Tony Martin  
14\. Sweet Violets by Dinah Shore  
15\. Bewitched by Gordon Jenkins  
16\. Tell Me You're Mine by Gaylords  
17\. Goodnight Irene by Gordon Jenkins and the Weavers  
18\. High Noon by Frankie Laine  
19\. If by Perry Como  
20\. Song From Moulin Rouge by Percy Faith  
21\. To Young by Nat King Cole  
22\. Blue Tango by Leroy Anderson  
23\. Vaya Con Dios by Les Paul and Mary Ford  
24\. "Young at Heart" by Frank Sinatra

1954-1956: (August 2012)

Lullaby of Birdland by Blue Stars  
1\. Little Things Mean A Lot by Kitty Kallen  
2\. The Yellow Rose Of Texas by Mitch Miller  
3\. Heartbreak Hotel by Elvis Presley  
4\. Only You by the Platters  
5\. Sh-Boom by the Crew Cuts  
6\. The Ballad Of Davy Crockett by Tennessee Ernie Ford  
7\. See You Later Alligator by Bill Haley and His Comets  
8\. Ko Ko Mo by Perry Como  
9\. Whatever Will Be Will Be (Que Sera Sera) by Doris Day  
10\. Why Do Fools Fall in Love by Frankie Lymon and The Teenagers  
11\. Mr. Sandman by Chordettes  
12\. Rock Around The Clock by Bill Haley and His Comets  
13\. Love Me Tender by Elvis Presley  
14\. This Ole House by Rosemary Clooney  
15\. That's Amore by Dean Martin  
16\. Long Tall Sally by Little Richard  
17\. Love Is A Many Splendored Thing by Four Aces  
18\. Blue Suede Shoes by Carl Perkins  
19\. Shake, Rattle And Roll by Bill Haley and His Comets  
20\. The Great Pretender by the Platters  
21\. Hearts Of Stone by Fontane Sisters  
22\. Juke Box Baby by Perry Como  
23\. I Walk the Line by Johnny Cash  
24\. Mr Wonderful by Peggy Lee

1957-1959: (September 2012)

Fever by Peggy Lee  
1\. All Shook Up by Elvis Presley  
2\. What'd I Say by Ray Charles  
3\. Banana Boat (Day-O) by Harry Belafonte  
4\. A White Sport Coat (And A Pink Carnation) by Marty Robbins  
5\. Johnny B Goode by Chuck Berry  
6\. The Battle Of New Orleans by Johnny Horton  
7\. Venus by Frankie Avalon  
8\. Splish Splash by Bobby Darin  
9\. School Day by Chuck Berry  
10\. Whole Lotta Shakin' Goin' On by Jerry Lee Lewis  
11\. All I Have To Do Is Dream / Claudette by the Everly Brothers  
12\. Jailhouse Rock by Elvis Presley  
13\. That'll Be The Day by Crickets  
14\. Love Me Tender by Elvis Presley  
15\. Peggy Sue Got Married by Buddy Holly  
16\. The Purple People Eater by Sheb Wooley  
17\. Rockin Robbin / Over And Over by Bobby Day  
18\. Jenny Jenny by Little Richard  
19\. Witch Doctor by David Seville  
20\. It Doesn't Matter Anymore by Buddy Holly  
21\. I Want To Walk You Home by Fats Dominio  
22\. Mack The Knife by Bobby Darin  
23\. Put Your Head On My Shoulder by Paul Anka  
24\. Driftin’ by The Drifters

1960-1963: (November 2012)

Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polkadot Bikini by Brian Hyland  
1\. It's Now Or Never by Elvis Presley  
2\. In My Little Corner Of The World by Anita Bryant  
3\. The Twist by Chubby Checker  
4\. Let's Dance by Chris Montez  
5\. Beyond The Sea by Bobby Darin  
6\. Beatnik Fly by Johnny and the Hurricanes  
7\. I Fall To Pieces by Patsy Cline  
8\. Shout! Shout! (Knock Yourself Out) by Ernie Maresca  
9\. I Love The Way You Love by Marv Johnson  
10\. Hit The Road Jack by Ray Charles  
11\. I Like It Like That by Chris Kenner  
12\. Can't Help Falling In Love by Elvis Presley  
13\. Stand By Me by Ben E. King  
14\. Mama Said by the Shirelles  
15\. Let's Twist Again by Chubby Checker  
16\. Sandy by Larry Hall  
17\. El Paso by Mary Robbins  
18\. Are You Lonesome Tonight by Elvis Presley  
19\. Twist And Shout by the Isley Brothers  
20\. If I Had A Hammer by Peter, Paul, and Mary  
21\. Let Me In by the Sensations  
22\. Raindrops by Dee Clark  
23\. I Don't Know Why But I Do by Clarence “Frogman” Henry  
24\. Please Stay by the Drifters

1964-1966: (December 2012)

I Get Around by Beach Boys  
1\. I Want To Hold Your Hand by the Beatles  
2\. When A Man Loves A Woman by Percy Sledge  
3\. Under The Boardwalk by the Drifters  
4\. Summer In The City by the Lovin’ Spoonful  
5\. Oh, Pretty Woman by Roy Orbinson  
6\. How Sweet It Is (To Be Loved By You) by Marvin Gaye  
7\. Strangers in the Night by Frank Sinatra  
8\. The Sound of Silence by Simon & Garfunkel  
9\. Last Train To Clarksville by the Monkees  
10\. Secret Agent Man by Johnny Rivers  
11\. Love Potion #9 by The Searchers  
12\. Louie Louie by Kingsmen  
13\. You Really Got Me by the Kinks  
14\. Baby I Need Your Loving by the Four Tops  
15\. Five O'clock World by the Vogues  
16\. (I Can't Get No) Satisfaction by the Rolling Stones  
17\. California Dreamin' by the Mamas and the Papas  
18\. My Girl by the Temptations  
19\. Yellow Submarine by the Beatles  
20\. Stop! In The Name Of Love by the Supremes  
21\. What's New Pussycat? By Tom Jones  
22\. Like A Rolling Stone by Bob Dylan  
23\. Baby Don't Go by Sonny and Cher  
24\. I'll Be Doggone by Marvin Gaye

1967-1969: (January 2013)

I'm A Believer by the Monkees  
1\. Respect by Aretha Franklin  
2\. Brown Eyed Girl by Van Morrison  
3\. Son Of A Preacher Man by Dusty Springfield  
4\. The Beat Goes On by Sonny and Cher  
5\. (Sittin' On) The Dock of the Bay by Otis Redding  
6\. That's Life by Frank Sinatra  
7\. What a Wonderful World by Louis Armstrong  
8\. Ain't No Mountain High Enough by Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell  
9\. Space Oddity by David Bowie  
10\. To Sir With Love by Lulu  
11\. Hey Jude by the Beatles  
12\. Mrs. Robinson by Simon and Garfunkel  
13\. A Boy Named Sue by Johnny Cash  
14\. Jumpin' Jack Flash by the Rolling Stones  
15\. Living In The Past by Jethro Tull  
16\. Suzie Q. by Creedence Clearwater Revival  
17\. Pinball Wizard by The Who  
18\. Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da by The Marmalade  
19\. Sugar, Sugar by the Archies  
20\. Build Me Up Buttercup by the Foundations  
21\. Too Busy Thinking About My Baby by Marvin Gaye  
22\. Hawaii Five-O by the Ventures  
23\. Light My Fire by the Doors  
24\. Windy by the Association

1970-1973: (February 2013)

Bridge Over Troubled Water by Simon and Garfunkel  
1\. American Pie by Don McLean  
2\. ABC by the Jackson 5  
3\. Proud Mary by Ike and Tina Turner  
4\. Killing Me Softly With His Song by Roberta Flack  
5\. Fire And Rain by James Taylor  
6\. Money by Pink Floyd  
7\. Candy Man by Sammy Davis Jr.  
8\. Monster Mash by Bobby "Boris" Pickett and The Crypt Kickers  
9\. It's Too Late / I Feel The Earth Move by Carol King  
10\. Rocket Man by Elton John  
11\. Raindrops Keep Fallin' On My Head by B.J. Thomas  
12\. Take Me Home, Country Roads by John Denver  
13\. Tie A Yellow Ribbon Round The Ole Oak Tree by Tony Orlando and Dawn  
14\. I'd Like To Teach The World To Sing by the Hillside Singers  
15\. Let It Be by the Beatles  
16\. Joy To The World by Three Dog Night  
17\. Let's Get It On by Marvin Gaye  
18\. Papa Was A Rolling Stone by the Temptations  
19\. Lean On Me by Bill Withers  
20\. Woodstock by Crosby, Stills, Nash and Young  
21\. Rockin' Robin by Michael Jackson  
22\. Midnight Train To Georgia by Gladys Knight and The Pips  
23\. You're So Vain by Cary Simon  
24\. Signed Sealed, Delivered (I'm Yours) by Stevie Wonder

1974-1976: (March 2013)

Get Down Tonight by KC and the Sunshine Band  
1\. Bennie And The Jets by Elton John  
2\. Lady Marmalade by Labelle  
3\. Turn The Beat Around by Vicki Sue Robinson  
4\. Play That Funky Music by Wild Cherry  
5\. I Honestly Love You by Olivia Newton-John  
6\. Afternoon Delight by Starland Vocal Band  
7\. Sing A Song by Earth, Wind, and Fire  
8\. The Boys Are Back In Town by Thin Lizzy  
9\. Silly Love Songs by Wings  
10\. Sweet Home Alabama by Lynyrd Skynyrd  
11\. Waterloo by ABBA  
12\. The Rockford Files by Mike Post  
13\. Mandy by Barry Manilow  
14\. Sara Smile by Daryl Hall and John Oates  
15\. Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen  
16\. Don't Go Breaking My Heart by Elton John and Kiki Dee  
17\. Hooked On A Feeling by Blue Swede  
18\. Black Water by Doobie Brothers  
19\. Deep Purple by Donny and Marie Osmond  
20\. Take It To The Limit by the Eagles  
21\. Jolene by Dolly Parton  
22\. Please Mr. Postman by the Carpenters  
23\. The Way We Were by Barbra Streisand  
24\. Kung Fu Fighting by Carl Douglas

 

1977-1979: (April 2013)

We Are Family by Sister Sledge  
1\. Dancing Queen ABBA  
2\. A Man I’ll Never Be by Boston  
3\. Car Wash by Rose Royce  
4\. Barracuda by Heart  
5\. On Broadway by George Benson  
6\. The Devil Went Down To Georgia by Charlie Daniels Band  
7\. Somebody To Love by Queen  
8\. You Light Up My Life by Debby Boone  
9\. I Will Survive by Gloria Gaynor  
10\. Baby Come Back by Player  
11\. Hotel California by the Eagles  
12\. Le Freak by Chic  
13\. Jamming/Punky Reggae Party by Bob Marley & The Wailers  
14\. Carry On Wayward Son by Kansas  
15\. Hot Blooded by Foreigner  
16\. Stayin' Alive by the Bee Gees  
17\. Y.M.C.A. by the Village People  
18\. Come Sail Away by Styx  
19\. Star Wars (Main Title) by London Symphony Orchestra  
20\. Dance The Night Away by Van Halen  
21\. Fly Like An Eagle by Steve Miller Band  
22\. Da Doo Ron Ron by Shaun Cassidy  
23\. You're the One That I Want by John Travolta and Olivia Newton-John  
24\. My Sharona by Knack

1980-1983: (May 2013)  
1\. Call Me by Blondie  
2\. Another Brick In The Wall by Pink Floyd  
3\. Beat It by Michael Jackson  
4\. Down Under by Men at Work  
5\. It's Still Rock And Roll To Me by Billy Joel  
6\. Eye Of The Tiger by Survivor  
7\. This Is It by Kenny Loggins  
8\. Fame by Irene Cara  
9\. Don't Stop Believin' by Journey  
10\. We Got The Beat by the Go-Go’s  
11\. Maneater by Daryl Hall and John Oates  
12\. 9 To 5 by Dolly Parton  
13\. Just The Two Of Us by Grover Washington Jr.  
14\. Physical by Olivia Newton-John  
15\. Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This) by the Eurythmics  
16\. Total Eclipse Of The Heart by Bonnie Tyler  
17\. Take It On The Run by REO Speedwagon  
18\. The Safety Dance by Men Without Hats  
19\. Another One Bites The Dust by Queen  
20\. Every Breath You Take by the Police  
21\. Hungry Like The Wolf by Duran Duran  
22\. Kids In America by Kim Wilde  
23\. 867-5309 (Jenny) by Tommy Tutone  
24\. I'm Coming Out by Diana Ross  
25\. Africa by Toto

1984-1986: (June  2013)  
1\. What's Love Got To Do With It by Tina Turner  
2\. Footloose by Kenny Loggins  
3\. Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go by Wham!  
4\. Summer Of '69 by Bryan Adams  
5\. Ghostbusters by Ray Parker Jr.  
6\. Mad About You by Belinda Carlisle  
7\. Dancing In The Dark by Bruce Springsteen  
8\. Greatest Love Of All by Whitney Houston  
9\. On My Own by Patti Labelle and Michael McDonald  
10\. Take Me Home Tonight by Eddie Money  
11\. Who's Zoomin' Who by Aretha Franklin  
12\. Hello by Lionel Richie  
13\. Girls Just Want To Have Fun by Cyndi Lauper  
14\. We Built This City by Starship  
15\. Shout by Tears for Fears  
16\. Uptown Girl by Billy Joel  
17\. Kiss by Prince and The Revolution  
18\. Thriller by Michael Jackson  
19\. That's What Friends Are For by Dionne and Friends  
20\. Sleeping Bag by ZZ Top  
21\. Like A Virgin by Madonna  
22\. Can't Fight This Feeling by REO Speedwagon  
23\. You Give Love A Bad Name by Bon Jovi  
24\. We Are The World by U.S.A. For Africa  
25\. Everybody Wants To Rule The World by Tears for Fears  
1987-1989: (July 2013)  
1\. Walk Like An Egyptian by the Bangles  
2\. I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me) by Whitney Houston  
3\. If I Could Turn Back Time by Cher  
4\. Livin' On A Prayer by Bon Jovi  
5\. She Drives Me Crazy by Fine Young Cannibals  
6\. (You Gotta) Fight For Your Right (To Party) by Beastie Boys  
7\. Like A Prayer by Madonna  
8\. Sweet Child O' Mine by Guns N' Roses  
9\. Love Shack by B-52's  
10\. I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For by U2  
11\. (I've Had) The Time Of My Life by Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes  
12\. Hip To Be Square by Huey Lewis and The News  
13\. The Living Years by Mike and The Mechanics  
14\. Wind Beneath My Wings by Bette Midler  
15\. Bust A Move by Young M.C.  
16\. Man In The Mirror by Michael Jackson  
17\. Stand By Me by Ben E. King  
18\. Never Gonna Give You Up by Rick Astley  
19\. Funky Cold Medina by Tone Loc  
20\. Candle In The Wind by Elton John  
21\. Rhythm Is Gonna Get You by Gloria Estefan and Miami Sound Machine  
22\. Funkytown by Pseudo Echo  
23\. We Didn't Start The Fire by Billy Joel  
24\. You Got It (The Right Stuff) by New Kids On The Block  
25\. Kokomo by the Beach Boys

1990-1993: (August 2013)

Vogue by Madonna  
1\. Freedom by George Michael  
2\. Life Is A Highway by Tom Cochrane  
3\. Dre Day by Dr. Dre  
4\. Motownphilly by Boyz II Men  
5\. Ice Ice Baby by Vanilla Ice  
6\. Baby Got Back by Sir Mix-a-Lot  
7\. Something To Believe In by Poison  
8\. Fields Of Gold by Sting  
9\. U Can't Touch This by M.C. Hammer  
10\. I Can't Watch This by Weird Al  
11\. Because I Love You (The Postman Song) by Stevie B  
12\. Ooh Child by Dino  
13\. I Will Always Love You by Whitney Houston  
14\. Under The Bridge by Red Hot Chili Peppers  
15\. Free Fallin' by Tom Petty  
16\. Here We Are by Gloria Estefan  
17\. Losing My Religion by R.E.M.  
18\. Black Or White by Michael Jackson  
19\. To Love Somebody by Michael Bolton  
20\. Forever by Kiss  
21\. Real Love by Mary J. Blige  
22\. Without You by Motley Crue  
23\. Something To Talk About by Bonnie Raitt  
24\. (Everything I Do) I Do It For You by Bryan Adams

1994-1996: (September 2013) - Skye gets picked up by Coulson  
1\. Hero by Mariah Carey  
2\. It's All Coming Back To Me Now by Celine Dion  
3\. Until It Sleeps by Metallica  
4\. Kiss From A Rose by Seal  
5\. Loser by Beck  
6\. Macarena (Bayside Boys Mix)  
7\. Whatta Man by Salt-N-Pepa  
8\. Take A Bow by Madonna  
9\. The Sign by Ace of Base  
10\. Can You Feel The Love Tonight by Elton John  
11\. Ironic by Alanis Morissette  
12\. Gangsta's Paradise by Coolio  
13\. Let Her Cry by Hootie and the Blowfish  
14\. Linger by the Cranberries  
15\. All I Wanna Do by Sheryl Crow  
16\. Colors Of The Wind by Vanessa Williams  
17\. Breakfast At Tiffany's by Deep Blue Something  
18\. I'd Do Anything For Love (But I Won't Do That) by Meatloaf  
19\. I Got Id / Long Road by Pearl Jam  
20\. Keep Ya Head Up by 2Pac  
21\. Come To My Window by Melissa Etheridge

1997-1999: (October 2013)  
1\. Wannabe by Spice Girls  
2\. Bitch by Meredith Brooks  
3\. ...Baby One More Time by Britney Spears  
4\. Kiss Me by Sixpence None The Richer  
5\. Gettin' Jiggy Wit It by Will Smith  
6\. This Kiss by Faith Hill  
7\. Truly Madly Deeply by Savage Garden  
8\. Have You Ever? by Brandy  
9\. How Do I Live by LeAnn Rimes  
10\. When I Dream At Night by Marc Anthony  
11\. That Don't Impress Me Much by Shania Twain  
12\. Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls  
13\. Spice Up Your Life by Spice Girls  
14\. I Want You Back by ‘N Sync  
15\. My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion  
16\. I Believe I Can Fly by R. Kelly  
17\. Angel by Sarah McLachlan  
18\. Livin' La Vida Loca by Ricky Martin  
19\. MMMBop by Hanson  
20\. One Week by Barenaked Ladies  
21\. Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit Of...) by Lou Vega  
22\. Everybody (Backstreet's Back) by Backstreet Boys  
23\. All Star by Smash Mouth  
24\. It's All Coming Back To Me Now by Celine Dion  
25\. Secret Garden by Bruce Springsteen

2000-2003: (November 2013)  
1\. Survivor by Destiny’s Child  
2\. I Knew I Loved You by Savage Garden  
3\. Work It by Missy Elliott  
4\. Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down  
5\. What A Girl Wants by Christina Aguilera  
6\. Superman (It's not Easy) by Five For Fighting  
7\. Your Body Is A Wonderland by John Mayer  
8\. Bye Bye Bye by 'N Sync  
9\. I Try by Macy Gray  
10\. Show Me The Meaning Of Being Lonely by Backstreet Boys  
11\. Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne  
12\. Absolutely (Story Of A Girl) by Nine Days  
13\. All The Small Things by Blink 182  
14\. Blue (Da Ba Dee) by Eiffel 65  
15\. Oops!... I Did It Again by Britney Spears  
16\. Rock Your Body by Justin Timberlake  
17\. Soak up the Sun by Sheryl Crow  
18\. Only God Knows Why by Kid Rock  
19\. Drops Of Jupiter (Tell Me) by Train  
20\. I Hope You Dance by Lee Ann Womack and Sons Of The Desert  
21\. Cowboy Take Me Away by Dixie Chicks  
22\. A Moment Like This by Kelly Clarkson  
23\. Who I Am by Jessica Andrews  
24\. Without Me by Eminem  
25\. Don't Know Why by Norah Jones

2004-2006: (--)  
1\. Sexyback by Justin Timberlake  
2\. She Will be Loved by Maroon 5  
3\. Don't Phunk With My Heart by Black Eyed Peas  
4\. Photograph by Nickleback  
5\. When I'm Gone by Eminem  
6\. My Humps by Black Eyed Peas  
7\. Who Says You Can't Go Home by Bon Jovi  
8\. Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson  
9\. How to Save a Life by the Fray  
10\. Sugar, We're Goin' Down by Fall Out Boy  
11\. You And Me by Lifehouse  
12\. Collide by Howie Day  
13\. 100 Years by Five For Fighting  
14\. Bad Day by Daniel Powter  
15\. Waiting on the World to Change by John Mayer  
16\. Black Horse and the Cherry Tree by KT Tunstall  
17\. Life is a Highway by Rascal Flatts  
18\. Move Along by All-American Rejects  
19\. It's My Life by No Doubt  
20\. Ain't No Other Man by Christina Aguilera  
21\. The First Cut Is The Deepest by Sheryl Crow  
22\. Jesus, Take the Wheel by Carrie Underwood  
23\. Daughters by John Mayer  
24\. Boulevard Of Broken Dreams by Green Day  
25\. Everytime We Touch by Cascada

2007-2009: (--)  
1\. Umbrella by Rihanna feat. Jay-Z  
2\. Hey There Delilah by Plain White T's  
3\. Welcome To The Black Parade by My Chemical Romance  
4\. Empire State Of Mind by Jay-Z + Alicia Keys  
5\. Poker Face by Lady Gaga  
6\. Right Round by Flo Rida  
7\. Party in the U.S.A. by Miley Cyrus  
8\. Stronger by Kanye West  
9\. Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol  
10\. My Life Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson  
11\. Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne  
12\. Fireflies by Owl City  
13\. Bubbly by Colbie Caillat  
14\. Rehab by Amy Winehouse  
15\. Love Song by Sara Bareilles  
16\. Take A Bow by Rihanna  
17\. Pocketful of Sunshine by Natasha Bedingfield  
18\. So What by Pink  
19\. Shake It by Metro Station  
20\. Pop, Lock and Drop It by Huey  
21\. Big Girls Don't Cry by Fergie  
22\. Halo by Beyonce  
23\. Love Story by Taylor Swift  
24\. Boom Boom Pow by Black Eyed Peas  
2010-2012: (--)  
1\. Hey, Soul Sister by Train  
2\. Jar Of Hearts by Christina Perri  
3\. TiK ToK by Ke$ha  
4\. Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You) by Kelly Clarkson  
5\. Good Life by OneRepublic  
6\. The Only Exception by Paramore  
7\. Bad Romance by Lady Gaga  
8\. Moves Like Jagger by Maroon 5 feat. Christina Aguilera  
9\. Raise Your Glass by Pink  
10\. Who Says by Selena Gomez and The Scene  
11\. Sexy And I Know It by LMFAO  
12\. Teenage Dream by Katy Perry  
13\. If I Die Young by Band Perry  
14\. Rolling In The Deep by Adele  
15\. King Of Anything by Sara Bareilles  
16\. Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars  
17\. Everybody Talks by Neon Trees  
18\. Price Tag by Jessie J feat. B.O.B  
19\. Breakeven by the Script  
20\. F**K You (Forget You) by Cee Lo Green  
21\. Just A Kiss by Lady Antebellum  
22\. Titanium by David Guetta feat. Sia  
23\. I Gotta Feeling by Black Eyed Peas  
24\. Some Nights by fun.  
25\. Haven't Met You Yet by Michael Buble

http://www.bobborst.com/popculture/top-100-songs-of-the-year/?year=1960  
https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1960_in_music  
The Mojo Collection - The Greatest Albums of All Time


End file.
